


The Elf that Resembled the Stars

by Oddaudrey



Series: Void Campaign Stories [2]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Alcor post-revival, Gen, Origins of character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:49:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23613301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oddaudrey/pseuds/Oddaudrey
Summary: Alcor wakes up without any memories, he finds a purpose, and then embarks on a quest to discover more about himself
Series: Void Campaign Stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1699669
Kudos: 1





	The Elf that Resembled the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Note: Alcor is undead, revived by the Goddess of Aether. He lacks any memory of his previous life. This is him before he meets the team.

When Alcor awoke, he was staring up at the sky. It was a bright and wonderful blue, he was so captivated by it that he hardly realized the throbbing pain in his head, or even wondered why he was lying on the grass looking up at the sky in the first place.   
He rose up slowly, clutching the side of his head. When he removed his hand momentarily, he found it was covered in blood, as was the patch of grass he was laying on. That surely wasn’t good. 

Once he got up on his two feet, he stumbled deeper into the woods, not looking back at the area he was previously in. Something told him he had to move forward, to find someone to talk to. 

He couldn’t explain what he was feeling, he didn’t know exactly what he was doing or who exactly he was looking for. He knew absolutely nothing about himself. 

It was a mysterious willpower that drove him forward, every shaky step, only looking forward.   
Eventually, he came across a couple. Two girls who had a small blanket laid out for them and a basket in between them. They were laughing, talking about something amongst themselves, whatever conversation they were having abruptly stopped once they both laid eyes on him. 

“Oh goodness, are you alright?” The girl with thick brown hair asked as she stood up, marching over to him, the girl with long blonde hair followed behind her.   
“I think I need help.” Alcor said quietly, standing as still as a statue as the brown-haired girl inspected him. 

“You…Don’t have any wounds, but there’s dried blood on your forehead.” Said in a concerned tone.   
“Can you tell us your name?” The blonde girl asked. 

His name? 

He didn’t know it, not yet at least.   
“I don’t know what my name is.” Alcor said sadly, “I don’t remember anything.”  
The two girls looked at each other, there was some sort of unanimous unspoken agreement between the two of them at that moment and they turned back to Alcor with determination in their eyes.   
“My name is Amaryll and this is Elora.” The brown-haired girl introduced themselves, “There’s a cleric in the Halfling Kingdom, he’s well known for being able to restore lost memories. We can take you there, Elora’s father is a merchant so he has a ship we can use to take you there, it won’t be too much trouble.”   
Alcor was astounded by their kindness. 

He was a stranger and they went above and beyond to help him. As the two girls led him out of the forest area and into the ports, Alcor daydreamed about how he wished to be that kind towards others.   
He didn’t know who he was or what kind of person he was before his memories left, but if he could be any person in the world, he would want to be like these nice elven girls.   
Perhaps he dreamt too much, because as soon as he got on board Elora’s father’s ship, his own consciousness and awareness began to fade.   
He was in and out of wakefulness, listening to snippets of conversations between the two girls.   
“He sleeps an awful lot for an elf…” he heard Amaryll speak. 

“Are we sure he’s even an elf? I mean, I’ve never seen an elf that looked like him before.” Elora’s voice sounded much closer, Alcor felt the pressure of a hand being placed against his shoulder, “A trance this deep surely isn’t normal for an elf, his eyelids are almost completely closed.”   
“Maybe he’s half?” Amaryll suggested.   
“I’ve never known a half-elf who is purple with bright white freckles like stars.” Elora said, “Whatever he may be, he needs help. I worry for him, I wonder if he has family looking for him…Or if he’s just lost in the world.”   
“Don’t worry, the Great Cleric Mannix will know how to help. We’re helping him, he’ll be alright.” Amaryll assured her.   
Alcor didn’t hear much more of that conversation. 

Once in the halfling land, his brief memory of being in the elven lands began to fade from his memory, but he never forgot those two girls whose kindness had brought him to a place where he could learn what would soon be his class.   
This Great Cleric Mannix lived in a relatively secluded cabin in the middle of the woods, surrounded by a plethora of flora and fauna.  
A small elderly man with gray curly hair answered the door when Amaryll knocked. 

“Amaryll! How’s your mother doing?” Mannix greeted her like an old friend. 

“She’s doing well thanks to you! Now I have someone else that needs your help. This is…Uh, well, he doesn’t know his name.” Amaryll tried to introduce Alcor, “He has absolutely no memory whatsoever. He told me all he remembers was waking up in the forest and nothing else, he also slipped into trances a lot on the ride over here.” 

Mannix tilted his head a bit, Alcor repeated the action.   
“I’ll see what I can do for the fella. It was very kind of you girls to help him.” Mannix said, “You can stay for some food if you’d like before you head off.” 

The girls stayed for the meal Mannix made and then bid both him and Alcor farewell.   
Alcor was sad to see them go, and for the period of time that Mannix was busy with other people coming in for healing, he sat on the couch just looking out the window. Eyeing the path the walked down on together.   
“Alright, sorry it took so long. I thought you’d enjoy the rest from your trip since it seems you need a lot of it.” Mannix said upon entering the living room, cracking his knuckles.   
“Is that not normal?” Alcor asked, then anxiety struck him, “Am I not normal?” 

“You don’t need to worry about all of that, I’ll have you fixed up in no time.” Mannix hopped onto the couch next to Alcor and extended his arms, holding Alcor’s head in-between them.   
Mannix cast a healing spell on him, a powerful one judging by the light emitting from Mannix and the aura that surrounded him. Sadly, Alcor felt no different after it was done.   
Mannix, however, had turned pale.

“Unbelievable…” Mannix uttered under his breath, “There’s nothing wrong with you…You’re memories, they just aren’t there. It’s like they were never there…It’s like you were just born today.”

“I don’t understand.” Alcor said.   
“Most people with amnesia have their memories buried within their mind, and usually I can dig them out but…I can’t find yours.” Mannix responded with a shaky voice, “This has never happened before, I- I’m sorry, I can’t bring your memories back. I can’t find them.” 

Alcor looked down solemnly, he couldn’t look Mannix in the eyes, not after he caused so much trouble for him and the nice girls who brought him there.   
He wanted to leave, but he had nowhere to go.   
“It’s alright, you don’t have to be lost.” Mannix told him, the tone of his choice sounded hopeful, “You can stay with me if you have nowhere to go, I could use the company. I’m 145 years old, I’d be nice to be able to teach someone my craft before I pass. What do you say?”

Alcor looked up at him and was astounded by how kind the smile on Manx’s face really was, it made him feel warm and welcomed. 

“Would you want to become a cleric?”

…  
Alcor trained under Mannix to become a cleric. 

It was a little difficult though, to be someone’s apprentice despite not even having a name to call oneself.   
During a late-night, however, when Alcor was out by the front porch after assisting in Manx’s healing all day, he found himself captivated by all the stars he could see.   
For once, a part of what could have belonged to his past memories began to reappear within his mind.   
The knowledge of the stars and constellations, he knew it all. He didn’t remember how, when, or why he learned it, but he knew it and that knowledge belonged to him.   
“What are you looking at?” Mannix asked him, joining him outside. 

Alcor pointed towards the night sky and said, “That’s the big dipper right there. It’s made up of seven stars, Dubhe, Merak, Phecda, Megrez, Alioth, Alkaid, and Mizar. Right beside Mizar is a star named Alcor…”

He froze in place.   
Mannix noticed this and leaned closer to him, “Does the name Alcor ring any bells to you?”  
“I…Think so.” Alcor replied.   
“Is it your name?” Mannix inquired further.   
“I’m not sure, it might be, I don’t remember.” Alcor said, “It sounds…right though. It feels right too, it could be my name!”  
“Well, why not! If it feels right then it must be right.” Mannix said happily, shaking Alcor’s hands within his own, “It’s nice to meet you, Alcor!”

“It’s nice to meet you too!” Alcor answered.   
So the rest of the night was filled with stargazing.   
Alcor felt at home when looking up at those stars, the happiness he felt when gazing upon them was indescribable. The only word he could find was that it just felt ‘right’. 

So he was named Alcor, whether that was truly his name or not, it felt right, so it must have been right. 

…  
Alcor took after the surname ‘Castien’ after Mannix’s own surname. For years they lived together comfortably. 

Mannix, however, was growing frail in his old age.   
Alcor sat beside him on his death bed just listening to him speak for what would be the last time.   
“Alcor, it’s been a delight to have you in my life. It may have been brief, but it has felt like a lifetime. You truly are my son…” Mannix spoke slowly, “Whatever you choose to do with your life, whether you choose to stay here or venture out into the world, you’ll do great. I’m sure if you’re still curious about what happened to you, you’ll discover it, just know that the person you are now is sweet and compassionate, an absolute delight to call my son.” 

Alcor never hid his emotions. He didn’t hold back tears, he cried and let them fall onto the bedsheets. Through all the tears though, he was smiling. It wasn’t complete sadness. It was true he was sad to see Mannix go, but to feel loved by him made him cry out of happiness as well. 

“I’m sorry I couldn’t help you with your memories.” Mannix apologized.   
“Don’t apologize, you have helped me far more than my memories could have.” Alcor said, grasping Mannix’s shaky hand, “Through healing, I will be able to help people just as those girls helped me. I can make something of this life.”   
“That’s good…” Mannix said with a weak smile. 

He closed his eyes and fell into an eternal sleep.   
Alcor took over his clinic after his death. 

It wasn’t all bad living alone in the woods, because he was never truly alone. People would still come in need of healing for injuries or sick family members. Alcor often took walks around the forest, treating injured animals he found and they’d often visit him and bring their family along with them. 

After years though, Alcor became curious. His solemn life was peaceful but he always felt something was missing within him, something he should have been doing.   
A fated mission, perhaps? A purpose greater than himself?

He was strange, no one looked like him nor acted like him and there had to be an explanation for that. 

So Alcor left in search of his missing memories, and along the way, he found something else. 

He found himself captive with 6 others, bestowed upon him and his new friends was a mission from the void and his search was called off, but only momentarily. 

One day, he will know who he is. 


End file.
